


Jimmy Neutron: Candy Master

by GoldenGirlGalaxy



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaotic Good Jimmy Neutron, Gen, I got bored, Villain Jimmy Neutron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGirlGalaxy/pseuds/GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: In the episode "Krunch Time", Jimmy, horrified by the effects of his perfect candy on others, decided to stop making them and ultimately cure the town of its addiction before things could get out of hand.But what if he didn't?In a few twists from the original plot, watch as alternative Jimmy's recount how they changed their world with a single piece of candy.





	Jimmy Neutron: Candy Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, so let's see how this will go.  
> In this chapter, we have a villain/evil emperor Jimmy who has basically enslaved humanity.  
> Enjoy!

Perfection. 

To most, an entirely subjective concept, varying from across different mentalities and physical states, of a peak result.

To me, a reality. 

A glorious, glorious reality.

And such perfection had started because of my naive eleven-year-old desires. 

Ten years ago, I had a foolish desire, a childish dream. Create a candy, a mega candy, that would be the best in the world. One that all could enjoy as opposed to selecting from numerous varieties of taste and manufacture. 

Foolish, as I said. 

Through trial and error, less than a day later my masterpiece came to be. Simple as I was, I took my work to school, hoping to have my test subjects determine the value of my creation, for I was ignorant to my achieved perfection. In my class, my unsophisticated teacher decided to hand my delicate work out to the entire class.

Though at first I was horrified, hours of hard labor being selfishly consumed and leaving myself without a taste, it was then everything changed. 

My entire class, willing and unknowing subjects to my creation, demonstrated the addictive effects of my treat. Without fail, everyone became hypnotized, under my control so long as I continued to provide their delectable. 

As I soon realized, the combination of flavoring had been perfect, to the point where a mental need sparked in all those who had even a single taste. Exploitation became forefront in my mind, at least until I saw the appetite for my creation grow within my peers, to the point they became mindless, my creation their only desire. The addiction even wormed into the minds of my parents, who fought like animals for a single bite. 

Horrified as I was, the silver lining calmed me. Despite almost throwing my masterpiece into a sewer pipe and announcing to the world perfection would be no more, I paused when the thought struck me. 

So long as I had my perfect creation, I had absolute power over the minds of the addicted. Creating a machine to mass produce the delectable could be accomplished with little difficulty, thus, theoretically, my power would never waver. 

And with that power came unlimited possibilities. 

That day, instead of tossing my perfection away, I started my empire. 

My factory created, additive sweets massed produced around the clock, I started to expand my reign. First, the entirety Retroville, a simple task for my genius. Send out candy to all those in town through all possible means. Anyone who refused to sample the perfect sweet would be attacked and forced into consumption, bring them under my control. 

With the town under my rule, I commanded everyone to either build my factories or go about their business to keep the town functional. In the process, I constructed the Perfection Guardians, indestructible robots who carry out my will, either by punishing those who defy me or rewarding those worthy by quenching their addiction. 

It was during that construction I learned of a most rewarding code. Through analysis of my tool of domination, I discovered an equation of sorts that could make anything perfect no matter what. The equation is what made the Guardians the Perfection Guardians, unstoppable and loyal only to me without fail. 

As delectable production increased, my rule spread. Nearby towns fell into my grasp the same as Retroville, addiction spreading like a wondrous disease. More factories, more candy, more Guardians, more land, all piecing together. 

Of course, difficulty with the military and other such pests had arisen as my power grew, yet I was already stronger than them. Perfection Guardians obliterated heavy machinery and bombed any weapon storage or other such military platforms. Soldiers were child’s play with enough people and candy, increasing my population with every attack. Any bugs were quickly discovered with a few rewards to my dependent subjects. 

By the time all of America, save for the two unconnected states, fell to me, I was untouchable. Not even my own perfect creation could pull me into its lull, for the Perfection Equation had given me the chance to rewrite my brain, granting immunity to addiction. 

With America’s supplies in my grasp, the world became my next target. Difficulty did not exist, for all other people were clueless to my plot. Free delectables were a gift that pulled them into an addiction, spiraling into madness when their small supplies ran dry. I appeared to them as a savior, carrying drops of heaven that would bring them out of insanity and into stability. No one escaped my grasp. Everyone fell into line to experience perfection. 

My word became non negotiable law. Any who tried to fight would be silenced by others who feared the loss of their delicates. A strange form of peace settled over the lands, no one able to fight from malice for fear of repercussions. My mind, as powerful as it is, settled all other issues, seamlessly uniting the world.

Now, as I look out from my capital building, located in the heart of Retroville, at the numerous factories and slaves at my command, I can’t help but grin. Sure, there is more out there to spread my perfection to, more planets and galaxies and the like. In fact, there are likely whole other dimensions barely outside of my current reach, just waiting for me to arrive and spread my rule through my creation. Though for now, while everyone adjusts to my perfect society, I can only plan my next move. 

And when I carry it out, it will be perfection.


End file.
